User blog:ClearRiversFan/My Final Destination
Number of survivors:' 6.' Characters involved: 11. After two years about the McKinley Racetrack accident, Louise Windsor '''and her two friends, '''Felix Applewhite '''and '''Mandy Clapton, are going to Concordia's beach, and they decided to go to the lighthouse. Louise stays in the cliff. Suddenly appears a big boat in the sea and there's a big party. But a big explosion happens and the boat hit the cliff. Louise, in panic, see the lighthouse and there is a big danger to fall. She goes to the door and screams to Felix and Mandy. But the mast of the boat hit the roof and the lighthouse fall with the three on their. Louise wake up from her dream and see that there is really the same boat in the dream. With afraid that the drema's disaster can happen, Louise run to the lighthouse and bring Felix and Mandy, screaming that the boat will hit the cliff and the lighthouse will fell. Louise can push a few people out to the lighthouse: David Chaney, Sarah Burns, Ralph Doyle and Randall Young. Very angry, they want to go to the lightouse but Louise don't leave them. The boat hit the cliff and the lighthouse fall quickly (the mast don't hit, like the vision). Number of deaths: 51 - 23 on the boat and 28 on the cliff. Ages and Quotes: *RANDALL YOUNG - 25 YEARS: "You are from hell? Oh no, to save us, you must be from heaven!" (To Louise). --- "I live this shit... I'm alive and it's suposed to celebrate the unlucky ones?" ''(In the memorial). *RALPH DOYLE - 37 YEARS: ''"Just one thing: why us?" ''(Ralph ask to Bludworth - he is in this fan movie). --- ''"Save me!" ''(To David, in his death). *SARAH BURNS - 19 YEARS: ''"I think death is in you back Randall..." ''(To Randall, minuts before his death). --- ''"What strange! That chinese girl dyes with a USA flag? I think was better with a Japan's." ''(To Perry Malinowski death). *DAVID CHANEY - 17 YEARS: ''"So estupid... that a person from that survivors had the same last name from me?!" ''(To Mandy, after she says about the disasters and survivors from the other movies). --- ''"Death will be my friend... forever." ''(David, after he saved from his death). *MANDY CLAPTON - 20 YEARS: ''"So Louise... can you explain this?" ''(To Louise, her house). --- ''"Step by step... and careful with the ramps." *FELIX APPLEWHITE - 21 YEARS: "What, Thomas? No sir, my name is Felix." ''(To Bludworth, after he saied Thomas to Felix - Felix is like Thomas Burke to Kim during the role). --- "Louise... we are next. And 'she' is here." (To Louise, after Mandy's death) *LOUISE WINDSOR - 20 YEARS: ''"When I was little, I had saw that big crush in the bar. I think was something like a satellite that was falling from the sky... But a plane engine?" ''(Louise to Bludworth, about the bar crush that kills Nathan Sears). ---- All the characters had saw or have something about the events occured, Randall was of the same class of Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer, Ralph was on the boat that was passing down the North Bay Bridge (in the premonition, is the same boat that kills Candice), Sarah and her parents were suposing to go in the Flight 180 but they had lost their ticket, David is the young brother from Terry Chaney, Mandy is the daughter from the man of the crane that kills Tim with the big glass, Felix had stole a thing of the store where Kim and Thomas were killed by the woodchipper (about two hours after the small theft) and Louise had saw the bar crush that kills Nathan. ---- PREMONITION DEATHS: '' *RANDALL - He fall from the top of the bulding, getting his neck violently broken in the ground. * RALPH - Smashed by the roof. * SARAH - Hitten by the mast. Bisected. * DAVID - He don't die in premonition, but Louise see him falling in the stairs. * MANDY - Broken in two by falling stones (big). * FELIX - Slides in the door and impaled by pens and scissors. * LOUISE - Run out of the lighthouse quickly and fall to the sea, when she reachs water, the image slow down and stops. 'Death new 'thing':' Bludworth says that if a person had a survivor of a disaster with the same blood of them (brothers, sons...), if they survive one time from the Death, they automatically saved from all attempts pf Death to kill the person. The only person with that is David, brother from Terry Chaney (FD1). 'Musics in the film:' Before Randall's death, the song The Lighthouse Song ''by Josh Pyke is heard: ''"So were are moving to a lighthouse, you and I, while seas..." During Sarah's death, the song Baby It's Over by Helena Paparizou is heard: "If you go it's already to late. I can't take it, please don't make me wait. It's over, baby it's over!" ''REAL DEATHS: *Randall - ''Hitten and "torn" in his face by a tap of a irrigation system. *''Ralph - ''His arm is "arrested" in a automatic metal door. When the door was closing, he broke his arm's bones and his chest's bones. *''Sarah ''-''' Frozen and head "diluted". *David '''- He doesn't die, he was supposed to die hitten by a lamp in his head and burned by hot coffee in his face, but he is saved in the hospital. *''Mandy -'' Hitten by a motorcycle, that shoots her to the edge pedestrian pavement tearing her skin. Then a big truck literally dismembers her legs. *''Felix -'' Burned by solar panels malfunction and electrocuted. *''Louise ''- Becomes paranoied with the deaths of Mandy and Felix and dyes completly broken with a landslide in the Himalayas. 'DEATH'S DETAILS:' Sarah's death is long. She goes to his ex-boyfriend work to solve a probelms with him. Vance (ex-boyfriend), is in a freezing camera and Sarah left a umbrella in the door. Sarah and Vance discuss in their, but Sarah wants out there. Vance doesn't want and Sarah gest angry and beats with the door violently. The umbrella left fall and prevents Sarah to leave the room. She fans the door and the tip of the umbrella "tears" the bump of the door. The tip reaches some power lines, linked with the temperatue system of the room, while Sarah continues fanning, screaming Vance to help her. Vance fans with a lot of strong breaking the umbrella and the tip cuts the lines. The tempature of the room (was in 5Cº), lenght the temperature downs. Vance only see that when was on -1Cº. Tem temperature continues falling and the radio on the corridor strats with the music of Helena Paparizou: "If you go it's already to late. I can't take it, please don't make me wait. It's over, baby it's over!". Sarah screams when the mirror starts blue and Vance try to broke it, but it's impossible. Suddenly, the temperature reach -10Cº and some substances starts exploding. Vance is burned synthetically by hydrochloric acid and Sarah is in panic. In temp. of -15Cº, Sarah's nose start to "broke" and she screams like in hell. Louise is running to the room and heard Sarah's screams. When she gets there, Sarah's face is in a horrible decomposition. Louise takes off the broken umbrella and Sarah's alive/dead body fells. Her skin head is diluted when she reaches the ground. Louise looks with a big eyes. Category:Blog posts